A Spirit with Spirit
by HiddenAuthor
Summary: Christmas thingy, in the spirit of the holidays.  Poetry can be fun. :D


Hey, Just wanted to give rhyming a try. I had a note on DeviantArt (I uploaded there first) but forgot to put it here. Feel free to review. Compliments make me feel good, and advice (I don't rhyme much) is greatly appreciated!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Twas the Night before Christmas

In Amity Park.

GhostWriter decided to

Come for a Lark.

-

Revisiting Phantom,

That was this Ghost's aim.

To see if this year

The old scrooge was the same.

-

But lo and behold!

This Christmas Eve night,

His old 'friend' was decked out

In bright red and white!

-

Cheerfully waving

At strangers he passed!

"Bah!" Snorted Writer,

"No way this can last!"

-

"I saw him last year,

And if I want proof

That he really has changed,

This just isn't enough!"

-

So using his powers

To keep him unseen,

The rhyming ghost followed

The unsuspecting teen.

-

The first stop the boy made

Was to the ice rink

To meet his friend Tucker.

But what a terrible thing!

-

Last week had been cold,

But this week was hotter.

And all of the ice

Had turned into water.

-

Grinning in triumph

GhostWriter sat near.

"Just the thing to get rid of

His holiday cheer!"

-

But he gasped as Danny

Discretely approached

The tiny stone wall

That the water encroached.

-

With a look left and right,

As unseen as he'd get,

The boy silently put

His hand into the wet.

-

The rink suddenly shone!

GhostWriter rubbed his eyes!

He hadn't expected

This little surprise!

-

Danny backed up

From the rink with a smirk,

The water gone icy

From his brief ghostly work.

-

He and Tucker met up

And the two left the together,

Danny having corrected

The unseasonal weather.

-

"A second test passed."

The ghost mused aloud.

"But let's see how he handles

The holiday crowd."

-

Danny entered the mall,

Writer pulled to a stop.

His jaw hit the floor

And the poor ghost's eyes popped.

-

A quick dash into hiding

And Phantom appeared.

With a red pointy hat

And a Santa Clause beard.

-

Trying hard not to laugh,

GhostWriter swallowed,

And as Danny took off

The ghost quietly followed.

-

Standing in the mall's center

Was a huge Christmas tree!

And a crowd going back

As far as Writer could see!

-

Grinning, the Ghost boy

Pulled to a stop

And flew up and placed

A big star at the top.

-

Applause filled the mall,

The ghost boy took a bow.

Writer was amused.

"I understand now."

-

"A publicity stunt,

To make the crowd love the boy.

But he'd do that even

Without Christmas Joy."

-

Deciding to follow him

Seeking more proof,

Writer followed Phantom

Through the first story roof.

-

Changing to human,

Dropping onto the floor,

Danny hooked back up with Tucker,

Off to visit some stores.

-

"Ah, holiday shopping!

The seasonal craze!

Now I'll see the truth of it!

Has he changed his ways?"

-

Beaming in triumph,

He stayed at the boy's back

As he bought books for his sister

And chocolate for Jack.

-

The lines grew enormous!

The boy lost his red hat

As he bought his next present.

Who wanted a _cat_?

-

He was jostled and shoved,

His smile started to fall

As he grimly pressed on

And then left the mall.

-

But despite this new mood,

Writer was impressed with the boy.

How to explain

Such holiday Joy?

-

His answer was given

Later on at Sam's place.

Danny staggered outside,

A goofy grin on his face.

-

"Thanks for the present!"

Sam called from the door, a

Light spilling out from

The girl's menorah.

-

Danny rubbed on his cheek,

His face a bright red.

"I think that I liked yours a lot better!"

He said.

-

His spirit restored,

Danny went home with a grin,

Left undaunted by

Holiday bustle and din.

-

Sure at last,

Ghostwriter then headed off

Back to the Ghost Zone.

He'd seen enough.

-

Once back in his home the ghost spoke,

Still in rhyme,

"It looks like that Christmas book

_Was_ worth my time."

-

"I'm glad GhostWriter liked the free show."

Danny said,

As he hid all the presents

Under his bed.

-

"Still, I hope that the poor guy

Has somebody at home.

It stinks if you're spending

The season alone."

-

While deep in the Rockies

Vlad mumbled and schemed,

For he'd never have Joy

Without Maddie, it seemed.

-

But then his front door sounded

Banging and knocks.

Upon opening it

He was handed a box.

-

Lonely and angry, he screamed

"What is it _NOW?_"

He viciously tore open the box.

"Meow."


End file.
